Many people are enthusiastic about the benefits to be gained by the use of a spa. The relaxing effect of water and air surging over the body surfaces, has a very relaxing effect, and many people with back problems testify to the relief they obtain after spending some time in a heated spa.
Almost invariably there is mention of a side effect, i.e. the subsequent discomfort experienced from spending extended periods spent lying or sitting on or against the hard surfaces of the spa vessel itself.
Spas are usually constructed of concrete, with or without internal tiling, fiberglass, plastics materials such as acrylic resins, timber, and the like.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide a spa which has a soft interior for greater comfort to the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a spa with a plastic membrane lining which has a cushioning substance between the plastic membrane and the actual structure of the spa including the floor of the spa.
In a preferred form of the invention the cushioning substance can be a foam material similar to that used for upholstery in household and office furniture. In most cases this material is multi-cellular, similar to plastic sponges, but it is preferable to use a uni-cellular material, e.g., a material which has individual air cells unconnected one to the other.
Thus the invention provides an interior surface which is comfortable to lie or sit in with none of the discomforts which may prevail with a hard interior.
Also it is an object of the invention to provide an insulated spa to thus minimise heating costs in the operation of the spa.